A vampiric RP
by angelofdeath250591
Summary: title will change* its just a rp that i'm making with Mike. the 2 main charecters are Pandora me and Zeeky mike also there is the butler mike plus a few other charecters that will soon come to play.The setting is set in the late 18th century in Russia.
1. Act 1: Scene 1: A chilly beginning

_ The sun just set in a miraculous display of colors and dances across the barren wasteland of Siberia. The great mansion sticking out like a sore thumb, rising above all else surrounding it. The snow is falling with beauty and great force a slender girl with long locks of purple hair and a waving silk dress comes out of the darkness, her snow white skin shining in the moonlight she glides towards a great huge mansion with candles lit and shining with an un-earthly glow, as she reaches the door, it opens with an older man, short silver hair, and a deep, soothing voice._

Edgar: "Welcome back madam."

_ She smiles and walks in never saying a word. She sits on the floor in front of the fireplace, as if warming herself, and waits. He softly glides up behind her._

Edgar: "Is there any thing that you require m'lady?"

Pandora: "No... No nothing at all. Thank you ..."

_ She replies in a beautiful soft silky voice. He gives a bow and retires to the front room and disappears from sight._

Pandora: _sigh 'Where are you! It's almost dawn...'_

_ She thinks sending off her purple signal to Zeeky._

Zeeky: _'I am sorry, but I cannot make it by dawn. Maybe tomorrow night. I am sorry my love.'_

Pandora: _'But... No... You said that yesterday, and the day before! I haven't seen you in months!'_

_ She silently cries to herself then gets up and calls to her butler to turn off the fire and to let her into the tomb._

Zeeky: _'I know, but I can not make it in this storm. It is the worst one I've seen in a millennia. I promise that I will make it there as soon as I can. I do miss you so much.'_

Pandora: _'Ok my love. I love u. All I want is for you to be safe.'_

Zeeky: _'I will.'_

Pandora: _'Goodnight baby.'_

Zeeky: _'Good morning.'_

Pandora: _'Haha that's right.'_

_ She weakly smiles as she gives a wet laugh._

Edgar: "Will that be all m'lady?"

_ The intriguing, deep soothing voice interrupts._

Pandora: "Yes... Yes thank u. Can you close my coffin lid for me please and go to sleep. Goodnight."

Edgar: "Aye m'lady." _As the stone lid smoothly slides into place and leaves to his quarter._

Pandora: "Thank you."

_ He bows his head in vain and exits the crypt. Then she cries herself to sleep._

* * *

_ The sun sets again in the usual magnificent way and moonlight engulfs the barren, snow-covered land._

Pandora: _'Good morning baby. Will I see you today?'_

Zeeky: _'I do not know. I am quite far away; I will try and make it.'_

Pandora: _'Please.'_

Zeeky: _'I am moving faster then I have before, but I am not sure if I can make it by dawn.'_

_ The coffin lid slides open and moonlight strikes the wondrous woman lying inside._

Pandora: _'Thank you.'_

Pandora: "Good morning."

Edgar: "Good evening m'lady. Is there anything you require at this time?"

Pandora: "No thank you. I think I'll go take a little stroll outside. Do you think you could warm the fire?"

Edgar: "Aye m'lady"

_ He turns around and starts to glide out of the room._

Pandora: "Wait. Why do you glide? Aren't you a mortal? I thought mortals couldn't glide?"

Edgar: "No m'lady. I am no mortal."

_ As he turns around and faces her._

Pandora: "What are you?"

Edgar: "I am a vampire. Have been for many centuries now."

Pandora: "I wondered why you never got any older... Been with me for 20 years now..."

Edgar: "Aye. Will that be all m'lady?"

Pandora: "Yes, Yes."

_ He turns and glides out of the room. She turns and glides out the door. Stepping into the beautiful moonlit path in her garden. With the snow falling heavily around her, she starts to sing and the air is suddenly filled with the most beautiful soothing sound. She flies into the air and goes to the nearest village, there she drains the blood of 2 men and 1 woman and flies back home singing her beautiful song again._

Pandora: _'Dawns approaching my love...'_

Zeeky: _'I know, and I have to take refuge in a near by village. I am almost home, but cannot make it tonight.'_

Pandora: _'Oh. Ok.'_

Zeeky: _'But I can hear that magnificent singing.'_

_ She gets home and sits by the fire._

Zeeky: _'I am truly sorry my love.'_

Pandora: _'Thank you. And I know.'_

Zeeky: _'Well the sun is rising now and...'_

Pandora: _'Goo-'_

_ She drops dead asleep in front of the fire as the first rays of sunshine hit the house. The butler comes into the room to tell her of the sun and sees her. He quickly flies over, picks her up and flies into the basement crypt. He lays her gently into the coffin, and then collapses onto the ground._

* * *

_ Night comes and she opens her eyes._

Pandora: _Gasp!_ "EDGAR!"

_ He lays there with burns covering his body._

Pandora: "No. Oh Edgar. I'm so sorry. "

Zeeky: _'What is the matter? I sense something wrong.'_

Pandora: _'Edgar... He got burned by the sun. Oh God. Help me. Please I'm afraid he's dead. Oh God. No please. Edgar please be alive.'_

Pandora: _Cries_

Zeeky: _'Oh my. Get him some blood. There should be some extra vials in the kitchen.'_

Pandora: _'But wher- Oh I know...'_

_ She turns him around and opens his mouth. She cuts herself open and makes him drink her blood._

Pandora: _'No time.'_

Zeeky: _'What do you mean no time? What are you doing?'_

_ His burns slowly start to recover. He gasps for air and takes a deep breath._

Pandora: "Edgar?"

Edgar: _Mumbles incomprehensibly_

_ Her wound heals but as she gets up she falls back down dizzy. He slowly pushes himself up and sees her._

Edgar: "Are...You... Ok... M'lady?"

_ He gets up and falls to his knees._

Pandora: _'Zeeky, when will you be here?'_

Zeeky: _'I have one, maybe two towns to go through, and then I will be back.'_

Pandora: "Yes I'm fine. How are you? I'm so sorry."

Zeeky: _'Ok. Hurry.'_

Edgar: "For...What?"

Zeeky: _'I'm moving as fast as possible. Why? What's wrong?'_

Pandora: _'I just miss you, that's all.'_

Pandora: "For making you go out in the sun for my foolishness."

Edgar: "It's...Ok...That is...Why milord...Choose me to be here."

_ He slowly stands up and limps over to her._

Edgar: "Do you need some help up. M'lady?"

_ He says weakly and offers his hand out._

Pandora: "I'm ok. Thank you though."

_She gets up and walks to the kitchen, swaying ever so slightly from the dizziness of loosing so much of her blood._

Pandora: _'Zeeky hunny, where is that blood?'_

Edgar: _He limps after her._ "M'lady needs to sit down. She seems to be dizzy. I will get her anything she needs."

Pandora: "No, no I'm fine Edgar I'm fine. You sit down. I'll get you a nice toppler of blood tonic, and then I'll be on my way."_ She smiles at him, her beautiful warm smile._

Edgar: "But M'lady does not now where the blood is. Allow me to make you a drink."

Zeeky: _'It's inside the cool box. In the kitchen.'_

Pandora: "It's ok Edgar. Sit down. I know where it is"

Pandora: _'Thank you'_

Edgar: "If that is what M'lady wishes" _He bows his head and leaves to the couches near the fireplace._

_She sways into the kitchen and comes back out with a blood tonic for Edgar in her hand._

Pandora: "Now drink this Edgar."

Edgar: "Thank you." _He takes the glass and drinks it._

_ Then she leaves out the front door and flies low in the sky towards the village, draining the souls of 2 men and a girl child no more than 5, she returns home feeling full and well again and ready for her lover's return._

Edgar: _Once Pandora arrives home Edgar escorts her to the door asking,_ "Is m'lady feeling better?"

Pandora: "Yes, very much so. Thank you." _She smiles,_ "Is he here yet?"

Edgar: "No. M'lord has not arrived yet."

Pandora: "Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I'll wait for him by the fire..." _She steps in and seats herself in front of the fire on the floor. While waiting, she makes the fire, dance with color and smiles to herself, as she sings one of her many favorite fire songs._

Edgar: "Is M'lady ok?" _Edgar inquires as he slowly approaches Pandora._

Pandora: "Yes. Everything's fine. Thank you Edgar." _She says dreamily as if in a trance._

Edgar: "Well if m'lady needs anything don't hesitate to ask."

Zeeky:_ -Edgar, I need you to keep Pandora distracted to I can arrive without her noticing-_

Pandora: "Yes. Alright Edgar."

Edgar:_ -I will m'lord.-_

_ Pandora continues singing and slowly goes back into her trance._

Edgar: _-But I don't think that will be much of a difficult thing to do. She appears to be in a trance.-_

_ A small and very quite step on the floor near the entrance is made._

Pandora: _Gasp!_ "What was that!!" _She screams at the top of her lungs to Edgar._

Edgar: "It's ok m'lady. That was me. I was turning around to leave the room."

Zeeky: _-Edgar, can you get her to come to our room?-_

Edgar: _-I will m'lord.-_

Edgar: "I think m'lady just needs to rest. The sun is coming up soon; shall I take m'lady to her chambers?"

Pandora: "Huh? What?" _Looks outside and sees the coming of the sun,_ "Yes, alright."_ Sigh_ "He didn't come..."

_ They walk down the hall way until they reach the stairs heading into the dark and musky crypt._

Pandora: "Thank you Edgar. Now you go get some rest."

Edgar: "Ok m'lady. You should get some as well."

Edgar: _-She is coming down now.-_

_ Pandora walks into the room and looks around seeing nothing._

Pandora: "well, good night then Edgar." _Sigh._

Edgar: "Good night m'lady."

_ As she lies in the coffin she feels something cold touch her arm._

Pandora: "What?" _Gasp_

_ She turns over and sees something white gleaming beside her._

Zeeky: "Shhhhh. There's nothing to worry about." _A deep, soothing and very familiar voice says._

_ She touches his face and with recognition smiles with joy and kisses him passionately. He kisses her back and pulls her up to him._

Pandora: "Oh Zeeky... I missed you so much." _She cuddles closer to him and lays her head against his chest. _"How I've missed you."

Zeeky: "I've missed you too. It's been too long."_ He lays his head against hers._

Pandora: "Yes, it has."

_ She falls asleep. He carefully lays her in the coffin, and gets in beside her._

Pandora: _'Hmmm. I love you.'_

Zeeky: _'I love you too.'_


	2. Act 1: Scene 2: A kidnapping most foul

Pandora: "Good morning my love."

Zeeky: "Good evening. How did you sleep?"

Pandora: "Great, thank you."

Zeeky: _He_ _kisses her and gets up._ "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

Pandora: "I think I'm just going to go for a stroll in my garden. Want to join?"

Zeeky: "That would be lovely." _He kisses her again and helps her out of the coffin._

Pandora: "Why thank you." _She smiles, and holds on to him while he lifts her out._

Zeeky: "So what would you like for dinner?" _he asks while getting dressed_

Pandora: "You."

Zeeky: "Ha. Then come on over and have some." _He says pulling down his collar showing his tender neck._

Pandora: "Mmmm. You know I will."

_She tilts upwards and bits his neck, feeling the warm blood trickle down her throat. 'How sweet it tasted' she thought to herself. 'God I love this man,'_

Zeeky: "I love you too. You're thinking out loud again."

Pandora: _She giggles_ "Oops. Come on lets go."

Zeeky: "Lets."

_She smiles and leads him out the back door. For the next 20 min they walk around catching up, occasionally making out, and just talking. Finally, he asks her to sing for him._

Pandora: "What do you want me to sing?"

Zeeky: "Why don't you sing you'll be in my heart? I know how much you love that song."

_She smiles and looks up at him._

Pandora: "Ok."

_She starts singing it_

* * *

_She finishes her song and it's as if the entire world wakes up again and is out of their trance, she smiles and looks up at him._

Zeeky: "That was amazing. The best I've ever heard. I'm feeling a little parched so I'll head inside and get us a drink."

Pandora: "Ok love. Be quick." _she giggles._

_He kisses her and heads inside._

* * *

_Suddenly a shadow comes out of the darkness and catching her by surprise, covers her mouth and brings her in close. She struggles trying to fight him off. Her muffled screaming barely audible against the harsh cold storm winds. In the fright of the moment she forgets her telepathic ability. The shadow ties up her hands and feet and clips her wings which popped out during the initial struggle. Then he blindfolds her and disappears into the night. Zeeky comes back out again to an empty garden, holding 2 glasses of blood tonics and seeing she wasn't anywhere in sight, he begins to call her name. Finally, he sends out his signal to her asking where she was. _

Zeeky: _'My love, where have you gone to?'_

_As she gets that she remembers about her telepathic powers with him. She stops struggling against the bonds and concentrates on him harder than she's ever concentrated before._

Pandora: _'Zeeky. Help. I need help.'_

Zeeky: _'What! What happened?'_

Pandora: _'I don't know where I am. I was just outside waiting for you when I was suddenly attacked by surprise. And now he's got me gagged, blind, bound, and grounded. And we're flying somewhere. And I'm so scared. Help me please.'_

_In shock, he drops the glasses on the floor, and with a deafening crash he comes out of his reverie, and vows to find her and save her._

Zeeky: _'Ok, I will find you. Don't worry. Can you concentrate on any sounds you can hear, and when you know where you are, please, tell me.'_

Pandora: _'No. I can't hear anything other than the wind, and the snow which is getting heavier.'_

Zeeky: _'Ok. I will find you. Just keep calm.'_

Pandora: _'Ok. I trust you.'_

_He shoots up into the air and starts flying into the increasingly growing storm._


	3. Act 1: Scene 3: Race to the castle

_Zeeky was flying North, where he suspected his Pandora was. He was flying towards a great stone castle, which would be perfect to hide a kidnapped woman, especially since it had a torture room. He had been flying for 3 days all connection lost with Pandora. He suspected that she had been knocked out, and weakened, to keep from talking to him. He could feel that she was indeed very weak. He sometimes got a bit of static from her, when she drew up the strength to try to describe the place she was. So far he only got cast, dung, and tort, but always help. __After another day of flying he could finally see the top of the fortress on the horizon._

Zeeky: 'Pandora, sweetie, say something.'

Pandora: 'Help... Cast-... Dung-... Tort-... Where...'

Zeeky: 'Where what? Is there anything else you can tell me?'

Pandora: 'Where... Are... You...?'

Zeeky: 'I'm coming sweetie. I can see the top of a castle on the horizon. I shouldn't bee much longer.'

Pandora: 'Ropes... Wood... Hurt... So... Weak... Help...'

Pandora: 'Hang in there.'

Pandora: 'I... Love... You...'

Zeeky: 'I love you too.' _A tear forms in his right eye and trickles down his face._

_She blacks out._

Zeeky: 'Pandora? Speak to me love.' _but when he received no answer he knew she was gone._

* * *

_He flew faster towards the castle and only thinks of her. He sees her on a hard wooden bed, robes tying her to the wall, her clothes gone she blood stained face, and her pearly white body all violated. He sees her starving and so weak she could barely talk. And all this made him cry and fly faster to her. _

Zeeky: 'I'll get you out Pandora. I'll get you out my love.'

_On the 4th day of his flying, he finally got to the castle. While searching for a way in, he sees Edgar in the sitting room reading a book on sex and torture. Also on revenge. When Edgar looks up, he quickly ducks out of sight and continues searching for a stealthy way in, all the while thinking about Edgar and why he was reading those books and not helping his darling Pandora._

Pandora: "_'NO... EDGAR... NO... PLEASE... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!... PLEASE... STOP... PLEASE...' _"


End file.
